criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Toomeswood
Welcome to Toomeswood is an upcoming case featured in Criminal Case, where it will be the first case in Toomeswood and the first case to take place in Eagle Canyon. Plot At the Toomeswood Police Department headquarters, administrative assistant Irene Chetwynd introduced the player to Chief Colleen Bellacoola who briefed the player about the amenities and perks of Toomeswood. However, Colleen also informed them about the city's hardships prior to their arrival, especially the corn supply mysteriously dying in Eagle Canyon. Partner Jordan Cranbrook and the team (accompanied by the lab personnel with the exception of Profiler Jane Fernie) went to patrol the Toomeswood-Carville border station, only to find the body of border control officer Miguel Esposito, who had been found seemingly poisoned. At the station, the team encountered monk Peter Carpenter who threatened the team and tried to attack Chief Medical Examiner Tazia Revelstoke before Chief Bellacoola intervened. During the investigation, Tech Expert Jonah Westminster found some information about the victim, finding out he frequented a gay brothel since his divorce; namely with prostitute Todd Merowitz . Later on, health and safety inspector John McKenzie barged into the station and demanded that Todd be arrested within two hours or he would call Internal Affairs. The player gathered enough clues in time to arrest accountant Leon Wilbur for the murder. Leon initially denied involvement but nervously admitted to the murder after bouts of frequently wetting his pants throughout the investigation. The nervous accountant said that an unknown source found out he had lost a huge jackpot of money, blackmailing him into committing the murder, stating that his wife and mother would be killed by Fidel Esposito, the victim's father, if he didn't follow through. He also revealed that he was forced to frame Todd for the murder then report his false claims to McKenzie.Judge Whiterock sentenced him to seventeen years for both the murder and attempting to pin the crime on Todd. Post-trial, the team investigated who ordered Leon to kill the border control officer. In the Toomeswood-Carville Border Station , they found a tablet revealing a threatening message sent to Leon and ordered him to kill Miguel. Per Jonah's analysis, the tablet was traced to bodybuilder Shakira Dela Cruz who in turn claimed not to know about the threat before being put in custody, only to be released due to lack of evidence Meanwhile, priest Father Novello Cappelanio sought the team, concerned about Todd. The team investigated the living room of the brothel Todd worked in and found a perfume bottle containg a message from Inspector McKenzie, who was earlier stopped from arresting the team by Mountie ranger, Selina Thompson. After McKenzie revealed he had a source telling him of the prostitute's possible involvement with the corn supply dying, the team went to search the corn fields and found a transaction paper. Once more per Jonah's analysis and with Jane's help, the transaction revealed that McKenzie was financed by Peter Carpenter to "do the work of God by punishing the harlot for his poisonous hand". This meant that Todd was suspected by McKenzie, per Peter's testimony, of causing the corn famine upon his arrival from Nevada, USA. Vanessa and the player went to report their findings to Chief Bellacoola, who in turn ordered the team to find any evidence that may support McKenzie's suspicions and Peter's claims on Todd's possible involvement in the corn famine. Summary Victim *'Miguel Esposito' (found poisoned outside the Toomeswood-Carville border station) Weapon *'Poisoned Flask' Killer *'Leon Wilbur' Suspects ' Peter Carpenter' Monk Suspect's Profile *The suspect is American Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair John McKenzie Health and Safety Inspector Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats taco salad *The suspect knows chemistry Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Shakira Dela Cruz Bodybuilder Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats taco salad *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect is American Suspect's Appearance *N/A Todd Merowitz Prostitute Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats taco salad *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect is American Suspect's Appearance *N/A Leon Wilbur Accountant Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats taco salad *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect is American Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Quasi-Suspects Father Novello Capellanio Priest Killer's Profile *The killer eats taco salad *The killer knows chemistry *The killer is American *The killer has brown eyes *The killer has brown hair Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Toomeswood-Carville Border Station (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Pieces;Victim Identified:Miguel Esposito; New Suspect: Peter Carpenter) * Examine Torn Pieces (Result:Business Card) * Examine Business Card (New Suspect: John McKenzie) * Ask John McKenzie about his relationship with the victim (Prerequisite:Business Card identified) * Confront Peter Carpenter about his presence at the crime scene (Prerequisite: Toomeswood-Carville Border Station investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked:Corn Fields * Investigate Corn Fields (Prerequisite: Peter interrogated; Clues:Tupperware Container, Faded Photograph) * Examine Tupperware Container (Result: White Residue) * Analyze White Residue (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats taco salad) * Examine Faded Photograph: (Result: Threatening Message) * Analyze Threatening Message (02:00:00; New Suspects: Shakira Dela Cruz) * Talk to Shakira Dela Cruz about her message to the victim (Prerequisite: Taunting Message Analyzed) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Registered: Poisoned Flask;Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) * Go to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 * Talk to Todd Merowitz about the victim being his client (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Brothel Living Room) * Invesrigate Brothel Living Room (Prerequisite: Todd interrogated; Clues: Briefcase, Broken Pieces ) * Examine Briefcase (Result: Bank Statements) * Analyze Bank Statements (07:00:00; New Suspect: Leon Wilbur) * Question Leon Wilbur about managing the victim's finances (Prerequisite: Bank Statements analyzed; Profile Updated: Leon knows chemistry) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Empty Passport) * Analyze Empty Passport (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is American) * Investigate Barnyard (Prerequisite: Empty Passport analyzed; Clues: Faded Manila Envelope; Duffell Bag) * Examine Faded Manila Envelope (Result: Lawsuit) * Confront John McKenzie about the lawsuit filed against the victim (Prerequisite: Faded Manila Envelope revealed; Profile Updated: John knows chemistry and eats taco salad) * Examine Duffel Bag (Result: Bloody Weights) * Analyze Bloody Weights (09:00:00) * Grill Shakira Dela Cruz about attacking the victim (Prerequisite: Bloody Weights analyzed; Profile updated: Shakira eats taco salad, knows chemistry and is American) * Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Investigate Border Gate (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Pieces, Torn Paper, Cell Phone) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: CCTV Camera) * Examine CCTV Camera (Result: Video Tape) * Analyze Video Tape (01:00:00) * Talk To Leon Wilbur about the victim grilling him (Prerequisite: Video Tape analyzed; Profile updated: Leon eats taco salad and is American) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded Bible Page) * Examine Faded Book Page (Result: Angry Letter) * Ask Peter Carpenter why the victim disliked him (Prerequisite: Faded Book Page examined; Profile updated: Peter is American) * Examine Cell Phone (Result: Cell Phone) * Analyze Cell Phone (09:00:00) * Confront Todd Merowitz about his wish to poison the victim (Prerequisite: Cell Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Todd knows chemistry, is American and eats taco salad) * Investigate Todd's Boudoir (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Spilled Flask, Cactus) * Examine Spilled Flask (Result: Green Substance) * Analyze Green Substance (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) * Examine Cactus (Result: Needles) * Analyze Needles (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) * Take Care Of The Killer Now * Go To It Is Only The Beginning (1/6) Is Only The Beginning (1/6) *See what Father Cappelanio wants (Available after unlocking It Is Only The Beginning) *Investigate Brothel Living Room (Prerequisite: Father Cappelanio interrogated; Clue: Perfume) *Examine Perfume (Result: Threatening Message) *Confront John McKenzie about the threatening message to Todd Merowitz (Prerequisite:Threatening message uncovered; Reward: 20'000 Coins) *Investigate Toomeswood-Carville Border Station (Available after unlocking It Is Only The Beginning; Clue:Broken Tablet) *Examine Broken Tablet (Result:Tablet) *Analyze Tablet (06:00:00) *Ask Shakira Dela Cruz what she knows about the threatening message (Prerequisite:Tablet analyzed) *Investigate Corn Fields (All tasks must be done first; Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Transaction) *Analyze Transaction (03:00:00) *Ask Peter Carpenter about his relationship with John McKenzie (Prerequisite: Transaction analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask John McKenzie about his relationship with Peter Carpenter (Prerequisite: Peter interrogated; Reward: Border Guard Outfit) *Move on to a new crime Trivia *This case may be the only case where the killer changes into prison clothes without having been interrogated in the Additional Investigation *This is one of the cases where Jordan and Vanessa interact with each other Category:Cases (Toomeswood) Category:Eagle Canyon